something is fishy
by kala dragon and kk 0409
Summary: Himeko starts to spend a lot of time with a new boy, which makes Bossun feel lonely, or worse, jealous. Will he be able to realise his feelings for her? remake of kk 0409' s 'what will happen next' NEED YOUR REVIEWS


**Hi my name is Kala dragon, you can call me Kala. This is my first fic, well, I have only written it, the story and ideas, and even the grammar is of kk 0409, with whom I share this account (and the credit to story).**

**All the criticism and reviews apply equally to kk, this story is actually is a remake of kk's "what will happen next" which she discontinued after receiving some bad critical reviews, and getting disheartened.**

**But never mind, she appreciates the reviews.**

**Disclaimer- my story is owned by kk, my characters are owned by the producers of sket dance. So I own nothing.**

**A/N- italics are thoughts of the characters. and dont forget to review!**

* * *

The day was Hime, also known as Himeko, was strolling in the park. The park was green, full of colorful flowers, benches at about every 10 steps, soft wind was blowing and weather was absolutely fine. Surprisingly, in spite of such pleasant weather, the park was empty. Except of Himeko, there was no one in the park, well, that's what she thought.

During this pleasant stroll, Himeko suddenly heard a painful screech, probably of some guy. She quickly ran into the direction of the voice.

She soon was in front of a large tree, and a boy, probably of her age, was being beaten up by two big men. The boy was quite limp, short and plum, and he was crying bitterly. The men then cornered him to the tree, and started slapping him and demanded money.

Fortunately, Himeko found a long stick lying by the tree and picked it up. Then came the "Onihime" and the bullies were beaten so much, left-right, that they at last fled.

Himeko approached the boy. He was badly beaten, with blood oozing out from hand and legs. She helped him stand, took him to the nearest bench, and allowed him to sit.

"Are you ok?" asked Himeko.

"I am fine", he said, wiping his tears off.

"Hey what is your name?

"My name is Amana Shinso, but if Onizuka likes, she can call me Anu",he said nervously.

"What, wait, how do you know my name?"

"Ah! Because I study in your own class, I was the student who joined yesterday."

"Oh so you are the one Onee-san was talking about, but I didn't see you in the class, were you somewhere..."

"Yes, Tsubaki had called me to fill some forms, personal data. Well, it took a lot of time."

"Nice to meet you Anu, you can call me Himeko."

"Nice to meet you too Himeko".

"Um, let me take you to the doctor, my my, you are bleeding heavily."

Oh! a…. thank you!" he said shyly , unable to say anything else.

Himeko helped him to stand up, and took him to the nearest doctor. Good he wasn't having any bad injuries; the doctor said that he could go to school from the next day.

However during their journey to the doctor, he was constantly staring Himeko, especially her eyes. Well, she didn't notice it though.

* * *

**Anu pov, (thoughts during the journey)**

_Whoa! She is really beautiful. And strong too. Wonder we don't have these types of girls these days, I mean, how can she just beat them?_

_I think I should better ask her. Tomorrow itself, maybe…_

* * *

**The next day, in the school**

Himeko and Bossun were in their club room. Bossun was lying on his 'tatami' and Himeko was sweeping the floor. Switch was not with them, he had gone somewhere. (Just wrote it if you were wondering!)

It was when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, you may come in." said Bossun, lazily, getting up. Himeko stopped her work and sat next to Bossun.

The door opened quietly, and Anu stepped in.

"I want your help, Himeko. Could you please come out with me?" he said bluntly, his face hanging.

Himeko was astonished by his approach. "Fine, go out with him Himeko, "said Bossun, foolishly, and again lied down.

With no other option left, Himeko left the clubroom. She followed Anu till they reached near the room door.

"Ok Anu, tell me what is your problem?" Himeko straightly asked.

"It … it is something I cannot tell you like this… Um... Can we meet in the park today?" asked Anu, or, practically pleaded.

"A… fine" was all Himeko could say.

Anu left, and Himeko returned back to the club room.

"so… what is his problem, and do you think of a solution?" asked Bossun.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. All that he wants is to meet me in the park after the school" told Himeko, while returning to her work of cleaning.

* * *

**Bossun's point of view**

_What! But why would he tell his problem only to Himeko?_

_Why does he want to meet her in the park?_

_What is he up to?_

_What is that he wants to share with her?_

_certainly something is fishy..._


End file.
